


Between you and me

by mcrfeels



Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chris Rörland - Freeform, Dominance, M/M, Submission, Thobbe Englund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrfeels/pseuds/mcrfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hot guys having sex. No need for other words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend Ellia, happy birthday! I hope you'll enjoy this :DDD***

Pov. Thobbe

I am sitting at the bar drinking beer. I didn't want to get very drunk, because I wanted to have some fun tonight. While drinking my beer I turned around and scaned the bar, searching for guys I could fuck. Short hair, no, too slim, already with someone... What? I'm picky.

My eyes fell on a guy with long curly dark brown hair. He has big brown eyes, that made him look like a puppy. Sadly, he has no visible tattoos, but he was chubby, which was a huge turn on. He was alone, drinking. Perfect. That's it, I'm getting him tonight. My cock got hard from the thoughts of what I'll do to him tonight.

I finished my beer and went to him. He didn't notice me until I sat in a char in front of him. He looked at me with a questioning look, wanting to say something, but I cut him off.

"Look, I can buy you some alcohol and try get to know you and shit, but let's skip that part and go straight to the point. I want to fuck you. Are you up for it?"

He stared at my for a while, thinking a bit."Okay. Mines or yours?"

"Yours."

We got up and went to my car. I hopped into the drivers seat, and he went to passenger's. After giving me directions to his house I pulled up into the driveway. I found out that is name is Chris, he's 28, he works in a music shop. I didn't care about that, I'm only here to fuck him.

When we got to his house, he unlocked the door. Right after we got in I pushed him hard against the door and kissed him. He gasped, giving me access to push my tongue into his mouth and taste him. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue, that bittersweet taste. He moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around my back and pressing closer to me. My hands travelled down his back to his ass, squeezing it. He moaned again and started tugging on my leather jacket signaling to take it off.

"Let's go to your room." I said after breaking the kiss. He whimpered at the contact loss, but took my hand and led me to his room. His room was big, with red walls and vinyls hanging on the walls. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed, covered with black sheets. There were nightstands on both sides of the bed. There was a huge mess on the floor, but I ignored it.

He pushed me on the bed and got onto me, straddling my legs. He lowered his head and kissed me again while grinding our lower halves, the friction made both of us moan. We parted our lips and started taking off our clothes, helping each other. When we got rid of them he attacked my mouth again, this time travelling down my neck to my nipples. He circled his tongue around left one and sucked on it, making it harden, then moved to another. I was moaning lightly, feeling his tongue reach my crotch. He looked me in the eyes and licked along the shaft. Fuck, he looks so hot. It went straight down my dick, making it ache. 

"Fuck." I whispered as he kissed my slit and took me between those beautiful lips. He started sucking me, everytime going deeper until my cock was fully in his mouth. "You look so beautiful between my legs with my dick down your throat. A place where you belong, whore." He purred, sending vibrations down my cock. I ran my hand through his hair, griped it tightly and started fucking his mouth. Like a good whore he is, he let me, pressing his lips tighter around my shaft.

"Fuck." I moaned. If I keep this up, I won't last long. I pulled out of his mouth and he whimpered from cock loss. "Soon, whore, you'll have my cock between your fat asscheeks." I spat on him as he got on his hands and knees, nuzzling his head near my croth.

"Please, master. Shove your cock in my ass, pound hard and fast into me, make me scream, cum down my throat. Please master, use me." He pleaded.

"I can't say no when a whore begs like that. Your wish is granted." I said as stroked his cheek. "Lay on your back and hold your legs pressed to your chest , ok, whore?"

"Yes, master." He said as he lied down. I opened the first drawer of the nightstand and found a bottle of lube. Perfect. I smeared it on my fingers and pushed two into his pink pucker. He eagerly pushed down on them wanting more. 'What an eager slut', I laughed quietly to myself, while putting now three fingers into his loosened anus. When he started moaning I knew I've found his prostate and teased him by rubbing his spot harder.

"Please, master. I'm ready for your big cock. Fuck me hard, master. Please!" He begged more. I pulled out my fingers and smeared some lube onto my dick. I jerked it few times, then pushed it into his pretty fat ass. I stilled for few seconds, letting him to get used to my dick and started moving.

Fuck, he was tight. He wrapped his legs around my waist, pressing me closer to his round belly. I held his thights as I pounded into him, probably leaving marks. We both couldn't stop moaning. I gripped his hair harshly, crushing our lips together. The kiss was wet and needy, sweat was dripping down our foreheads. We were both panting hard, he was screaming from pleasure, close to his orgasm. I wasn't far either, but I wanted him to finish first, so I wrapped my hand around his cock stroking him, not losing the rhythm.

"Master, I'm close! Yes! FUCK! MASTER!" He screamed as he came, leaving white stains on his chest. His twitching hole sent me closer and closer to orgasm.

"Open wide. I'm going to cum down your throat, just like you wanted." I said as I pulled out. He opened his mouth as I jerked off until I came, shooting into his mouth. "Fuck! Yeah, good whore." I said as I wiped my cock to his cheek and he swallowed my cum. I bent over and licked his load from his chest. Mmmm.. he tastes good. I kissed him, wanting him to taste himself.

"You were good." I said after we both regained our breath.

"So were you." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Will you be here in the morning?" He asked, as he cuddled with me and put his head in the crook of my neck.

"I promise." I said as I stroked his dark curls.

'Maybe it will be more than one night stand.' I thought as I slowly fell asleep.


End file.
